O Christmas Tree
by Diko
Summary: This story is a Secret Santa fic for SleeplessinAtlanta. What happens during the holiday preparations before Christine is born? Is there something that Booth is reluctant to give Brennan? No T version so mind the rating.


I don't own Bones or any of the characters and I am most definitely not making any money off of it.

**_Dear SleeplessinAtlanta, I hope that this makes your Holiday just a bit more merry!_**

**~X~M~A~S~**

"Booth, I do not understand. It is the day after Thanksgiving. Shouldn't we wait until it's closer to Christmas to put the tree up?" Brennan asked, rubbing her belly and staring at Booth who was wrestling a large tree into their living room.

"No, because it is tradition," Booth said, huffing as he tipped the tree upright in the stand.

"Are there any other strange traditions that I should be aware of?" She asked, looking at the tree with serious intensity.

"Well, I don't think they're strange but I always wait until I have Parker to decorate and put the star on top. We also go out on the day we decorate and buy a yearly ornament," he replied, stepping back and making sure the tree was standing up straight, "Does it look straight to you?" She let her eyes run up and down that tree.

"It is standing straight as a natural tree can," she affirmed. Booth chuckled under his breath and waited for her to say that trees aren't exactly straight.

"You have a tree in your living room from the day following Thanksgiving until the next time you have Parker? With nothing on it?" She asked, her brow furrowing as she tried to recollect ever seeing his Christmas tree in such a state.

"Rebecca puts her tree up tonight and they decorate then she lets him visit me on Saturday. And I put the lights on before he gets here since it's not something he'd enjoy," Booth said, shooting her a grin filled with childish glee.

Walking over to the rack of CD's he ran his finger down them and paused. Pulling one out of the rack, he put it in the player. The sounds of Christmas music drifted from the speakers. Brennan sat down on the couch and pulled open a box.

"Booth, this is disgraceful," she said, staring down at the knot of lights in the box.

"Yeah, I usually just chuck them in there after the holidays," he said, sheepishly.

"Your lights might last longer if you stored them properly but I am unsure about that. I would have to do some research," she said, pulling out a string that had several other strings knotted around it.

"Are there any other traditions of which I should be aware?" She asked as she meticulously began to unravel the lights.

He sat on the floor next to the box and pulled out another few sets of strings. He paused as he thought about it.

"I'd have to think about it. We do a lot of things during the holidays and some have become tradition without either of us realizing," he replied.

"We should start traditions as a new family," she said, setting the now untangled strings to the side.

"We will, Bones, but traditions aren't really something you plan. They just kind of happen," he said, smiling up at her. She pursed her lips as she thought about it.

"Tradition comes from the latin word tradere which means literally to transmit or hand over for safekeeping. So, in order for it to be a tradition for our progeny we would have to do it this year so that we could hand it over to her next year," she said, her brows pulling together as she wove one string through another.

"In that case I guess we should start a few new ones. We should have family traditions," he said, his mind already thinking about possible traditions.

Now that there were quite a few strings laying neatly on the floor, he decided it was time to start putting them on the tree. He walked to the closet, opened the door, leaned over and began digging around.

"Booth, what are you looking for?" Brennan asked, watching him digging.

"The extension cord," his muffled reply came out of the closet.

"Oh, I put those in the basement with the tools," she said, tugging on another light. Booth backed out of the closet and looked at her with an exasperated look.

"Why in the world would you do that?" He asked, trying not to be irritated.

"It seemed the logical place for them to be," she replied, looking up at him.

"Okay," he puffed out then closed the door.

He turned and walked to the basement door and walked down the steps. His eyes widened at the sight of the extension cords on pegs in a neat line by length. His tools were on a peg wall neatly arranged by some method he didn't recognize. Rolling his eyes, he picked up a cord and headed back up the stairs. This must be part of the nesting and in typical Brennan fashion she had organized everything.

"Bones, you don't move a man's tools," Booth said, as he opened the door to the basement. She looked up in surprise, her eyes widening.

"It matters a great deal that I moved your tools?" She asked, her eyes still wide, changing shades with her confusion.

"Yes, you don't move a man's tools," he said in exasperation.

"Why?"

"You just don't," he said again, getting on his knees then his stomach.

He wormed his way under the tree and plugged in the extension cord. Brennan watched Booth's butt wiggling as he moved under the tree.

"Wouldn't it have been more logical to plug it in first then put the tree up? I must admit though I am enjoying the sight of your gluteus moving around under the tree," she said, admiring the view.

"What was that, Bones?" Booth's muffled voice came out from under the tree. He wore a smirking grin since he'd heard her just fine.

"I said that I was enjoying the sight of your gluteus. Your butt," she clarified.

"Yes, I know what a gluteus is, Bones," he said, sliding out from under the tree, rolling over and shooting her the smirking smile he'd been wearing.

Brennan shot him a smile and continued unravelling the wires. Standing up, he brushed his butt off then picked up a string of lights. Getting back down on the floor, he went back under the tree. She pursed her lips but didn't look up from her hands.

"I believe that now you want me to look at your gluteus,"she said, her hands still moving.

"No, Bones, I'm trying to plug in the first string of lights," he said truthfully.

Didn't stop him from grinning though. There was a blink and the multicolored string of lights began to softly glow. Sliding out, Booth began to weave the lights onto the tree branches. As he grew closer to the end, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Bones, can you please plug another strand of lights in on the end of this one? I have sap on my hands," he asked her with a charming smile.

"Yes, I can," she said, getting up off the couch with a grunt.

He'd not even thought about how difficult it would be for her to get down there to retrieve the end of the string. Using the seat of the couch, she folded her legs under her and reached for one string with one hand and the other string with her other hand. Connecting them, she watched as the second strand began to softly glow.

"Booth, there seems to be a light burnt out on this string," she pointed out.

"I see that," he said, pausing thoughtfully.

"I should fix that," she said, leaning towards the box and dragging it towards her.

Grabbing a handful of lights, she moved them onto the couch. When she reached the bottom of the box her face lit up with a smile.

"There are several bulbs here on the bottom," she told him, reaching in and taking one out.

"I am aware of that. After all these are...were my christmas lights," he laughed.

"They no longer belong to you?" She asked in confusion.

"No, now they belong to us," he muttered then grimaced as a needle stuck his hand.

They spent the next two hours stringing lights bickering about traditional lights versus the energy efficient LED lights, whether or not to incorporate traditional ornaments from around the world so that the children could learn, various other holiday ideas, and how Brennan should not be sitting on the floor that long.

Finally the lights were on the tree and Booth stepped back. Walking to where Brennan was sitting, he reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Bones, please just don't push yourself too hard. Sitting on that floor could not have been comfortable," he said quietly. She looked up at him with her lips pursed.

"It was not comfortable but neither was it uncomfortable," she said.

"Well, sit down on the couch and tell me what you think," he said, gesturing towards the tree, "wait, let me turn the lights off."

He walked to the wall and turned the lights off in the kitchen and the living room. The darkened room, glowed with the multicolored lights. Brennan cocked her head to the side and examined the tree thoroughly.

"The light spacing is symmetrical and evenly spaced. It looks very...nice," she said, nodding.

Booth moved across the living room and sat down with her on the couch. Wrapping an arm around her, he gazed at the tree with a smile.

"I think I'd like to have intercourse under the tree. Well, obviously not under it since we both can't fit but in front of it," she said, staring at the tree.

"Woah, Bones, where did that come from?" Booth asked, jerking back a little so he could look at her. She shrugged but gave him a small smile.

"I find that my hormones are still as Angela says 'running amok',"she admitted.

"Bones, as much as I'd like to make love under the Christmas tree I just don't think that it would be right. We'll be putting gifts under that tree," he said, waving his hands.

"Booth, the gifts actually are placed under the tree. We would be in front of the tree," she argued.

"We'll see," he said, not outright agreeing but knowing that he can never deny her anything.

"Wait here," he said, getting up and kneeling in front of the fireplace.

A few moments later a fire crackled merrily. He got up and went into the kitchen and she heard him go into the cabinets then the refrigerator. He came back carrying two glass mugs of eggnog.

"I can't have that," she said almost angrily.

"Bones, not all eggnog has alcohol in it. The stuff you buy at the supermarket doesn't," he said, handing her the glass then sitting next to her.

They sat on the couch with her snuggled up next to him absorbing the atmosphere. The carols drifting from the stereo, the glowing lights dimly lighting the living room, the sweet taste of eggnog on their tongue, the smell of the tree drifting around the living room and heat from the fireplace completing the sensory delight.

The pair sat in their usual comfortable silence enjoying the ambience. It seemed like only moments later but it was over an hour when he felt Brennan's weight grow heavier. Looking down he saw her asleep her lips parted allowing a soft snore to escape. Smiling, he took the mug from her hand and set them to the side.

"Bones," he whispered, she didn't stir, "Bones," he said a little louder.

She finally started to stir and her eyes blinked open.

"Come on it's time to get you to bed. I'll put out the fire, you go ahead up," he said quietly.

"Okay," she said, for once not arguing with him.

She slid to the front of the couch and used the arm to get up. Shuffling across the floor she headed for the steps then up to their room. Booth walked to the fireplace and flicked the gas switch with his foot and watched as the flames died out. Going around the house, he secured the house for the night, turning off lights, picking up glasses, putting the extra strings of lights back in the box and turning off the stereo. When he was satisfied, he headed up the stairs to their room. He found her asleep and smiled then changed into his pajamas. Climbing into the bed, he fell asleep with images of Brennan naked in front of the Christmas tree. That was a tradition he could honestly get to like.

The sun rose the next morning and Booth was out of bed like a child on Christmas day.

"Come on, Bones. We are going to get Parker then we'll get our yearly ornament," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Brennan blinked sleepily at him but got out of bed. After two showers and breakfast they were out the door on their way to get Parker.

"The yearly ornament is another tradition that you and Parker have, correct?" Brennan said, clarifying.

"Yes, Bones," he replied navigating through traffic, "We go to the store and pick an ornament that either has the year or space for the year on it."

Brennan sat back and processed the sudden feelings rising up in her. She was uncomfortable with the feeling of jealousy.

"As anthropologists we are taught to study, observe and participate but not interfere or change cultural traditions. Although I enjoy anthropology and the study of cultures and traditions. I do not enjoy studying them in my own family," she stated carefully. Booth blew out and tried to decipher exactly what she was saying.

"You feel left out?" He questioned, glancing over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yes, a family can be viewed as a microculture and I am bringing nothing to the culture holiday tradition wise," she said, leaning back and closing her mouth.

Booth pursed his lips and tried to think of how to make this right. He and Parker had many years of traditions. He didn't want her to feel left out but he didn't want to break previous traditions.

"Well, Bones, you do have your father to speak to. He would be able to tell you about your family's traditions and we can incorporate both sets of traditions together," he said slowly.

"That seems to be an acceptable compromise," she said, nodding.

Booth pulled to a stop in Rebecca's driveway and looked at her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled.

"Bones, we're a new family and still putting things together. We're melding as quickly or as slowly as needed to make it smooth," he told her with a serious face. She nodded and tilted her head towards the house.

"Go get Parker," she said. He smiled, opened the door and climbed out. After picking up Parker, obtaining a yearly ornament at the mall the trio headed back to the house. In a flurry of music, cookies, and eggnog they decorated the tree. Brennan at one point sat on the couch watching with a smile as the pair hung ornaments on the tree with the effervescence known only to youth.

With much protesting from Parker, Booth took him back to Rebecca's after the tree had been decorated and the angel placed on the top. He returned to find Brennan sitting on the couch in the living room with the lights from the tree dimly lighting the room. A plate of snickerdoodles and a glass of eggnog sat on the table next to her..

"So what would you like for dinner?" He asked, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"We spent most of the day snacking on cookies and I find that I am not especially hungry right now," she said, watching an ornament, with the year 2012 and each of their names, spin on the tree.

"Bones, you need to eat," Booth chastised.

"Booth, since I am in my last trimester I will be hungry later but not right now," she pointed out.

He moved the plate of cookies and sat down next to her. They sat looking at the tree when she spoke suddenly.

"I spoke with my father. He told me that one of our family traditions was to string popcorn then put it on the tree," she said, shrugging.

"Well then we will buy some popcorn, string it and put it on the tree," he said, smiling.

Brennan dropped her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. Their baby decided to let herself be known and gave a swift sharp kick. Booth smiled and put his hand on her stomach. Leaning over, he kissed her and she returned the kiss. He knew without a doubt that he'd be giving into her wish from yesterday when she deepened the kiss.

It's not like he'd deny her just about anything anyway. A groan of pleasure rose in his throat at the thought of getting her out of her clothes. He could hear his inner Brennan stating that it was natural for him to be aroused and proud at the sight of her body swelling with his progeny. His hand ran up her belly and gently cupped her breasts. She hissed in pleasure, breaking their kiss.

"Bones, are you sure this is okay?" Booth muttered, placing kisses on her jawline as he headed towards her earlobe.

"The myth that sex induces labor is an old mother's tale," she told him.

"Old wives tale, Bones," he whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

She moaned at the sensation of his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her ear.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"Booth," she muttered, "you are not going to hurt me. Unless you thrust too deeply since my cervix is thinning in-" she stopped when he put his finger over her lips.

"Got it, please don't finish that," he said, as her hands were tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off of him.

Lifting his hands over his head, he allowed her to pull it over his head. Once it hit the floor, he ran his hand up her neck and cupped her cheek. Brennan closed her eyes as her need pulsed over her body. When his lips descended on hers, she moaned low in her throat. His hands skimmed down her sides and grasped her shirt. She pulled back and his hands slid the shirt off her body.

He looked down and groaned at the sight of her breasts pressed together by her bra. Moving his hands down her sides, he hooked his fingers in her pants and started to slide them down her legs. Pausing so she could lift her hips, he finished taking them off her with a grin. The lights from the tree cast a myriad of colors across her skin. Brennan looked up at him with confusion on her face. He sat staring at her with a quirked smile on his face. Leaning forward a little bit, she unbuttoned his jeans with a pop.

After she had removed his jeans, he cupped her face and threaded his fingers through her hair. Lifting her face, he placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She shuddered, feeling the emotion behind his kiss. Before she knew it, she was returning it. With a moan, he moved his lips to her breasts and placed small nipping kisses across the top, pausing to sweep his tongue under the top edge of her bra. His mind was trying to stay on the task at hand but he was wondering how they were going to do this. They normally did it doggie style but he didn't want her on her knees on this floor. Brennan felt his tongue on her skin and gasped as bolts of pleasure shot from one breast to the other.

"Booth," she gasped, feeling herself slick with need.

Tugging gently, he unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. With the flick of his wrist he threw it towards the floor. Neither noticed the clinking of ornaments as it landed on the tree with abandon. Leaning forward with a groan, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Running her hands down his back, her nails lightly dragged across his skin as he continued sucking on her nipple. She lightly scraped her fingernails from his back around to his stomach but had to stop at that point because she couldn't reach any further.

Leaning her head back she gasped in pleasure at a particularly strong tug on her nipple. When he felt that he had paid enough attention, he moved back to her neck. Licking her neck where her vein pulsed he lightly dragged his teeth across her skin. She whined quietly at her inability to reach anything other than his shoulders and back. Chuckling, he ran his hand down her side, past her hip and under her stomach. Sliding his fingers across the top of her panty line, he smirked as her legs started to open for his questing fingers.

Running them back around to her hip then to her lower back, he slipped his hand under the waistband, pushed his hand and her panties down to cup her butt. After a brief squeeze, he continued pushing the panties down. He pressed up against her lower butt requesting her to lift up. With a grunt, she lifted and he slid them down to her thighs. Moving back, he slid them the rest of the way down her legs and flung them over his shoulder. They landed without a sound next to her bra on the tree. Brennan felt her folds slick with pleasure as his hands returned to her skin.

"Booth," she said, breathlessly.

He froze scared he'd done something to her.

"Clothes off, now," she demanded in the same tone.

With a relieved smile, he stripped down to his boxers and socks. She stopped him with her hands and tugged his boxers down, he stepped out of them and she tossed them in the same general direction as he'd been tossing hers. She had to admit a pile of their clothes seemed very intimate to her. Next she took off his socks one by one, tossing them in the same direction. Her eyes were level with his pulsing erection and she saw just a drop of his excitement on his tip.

Running her finger over the moisture, she swiveled her thumb over his tip. Booth groaned at the pleasure and let his head fall back. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked lightly. Booth's eyes shot wide and he looked down. Reaching down, he threaded his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. The colors from the lights glinted off her hair. The sight of her lips wrapped around his cock made him bite his lip to keep from exploding in her mouth. Pulling back with a slight jerk, he glanced around trying to figure out how this was going to work.

Brennan felt the same need he had, she needed to feel him inside of her right now. She started to struggle to her feet and he reached out to help her up. Turning around, she grabbed the pillows on the back of the couch and tossed them on the floor. She turned, faced him and let her lips turn up in a smoldering smile.

"Down there," she said huskily, pointing to the floor.

Not to deny her anything she wanted, he sat down on the pillows then stretched out on his back. From his position on the floor, he could see under her belly and see her lips glistening with her excitement. His length twitched against his stomach in anticipation. Brennan used the couch to go to her knees. Moving across the small space, she smiled down at him then straddled his stomach backwards. Booth's eyes went wide with surprise as she slid down his body and onto his hard length.

He hissed in pleasure and reached forward to grasp her hips. She let her head fall back as a moan escaped her lips. Gently, she began to rock her hips and he let out a growl at the pleasure that was shooting throughout his body. He briefly wondered why they'd never tried this position before. She continued to rock her hips and both lost track of time and space as their pleasure built. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from coming before she did.

Her rocking motions picked up speed and intensity. A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies and glistened with color that came from the tree. He felt her walls begin to clench around him and he gasped, trying to hold off. Then he saw her back go tense and a long low moan escape her lips as she continued to ride him through her orgasm.

Booth expelled a breath and let her ride him to his own. He erupted with a half growl half moan. Clutching her hips, he stopped her movement. Panting, she climbed off of him and sat on the floor next to his hip. He was trying to catch his breath as he watched her smile with heavy lidded eyes at him.

"I think I like this tradition," he admitted in a low gravelly voice. A wider smile spread across his face. Her eyes flicked to the tree and widened. She went from smiling to laughing. He rolled his head to look at what she was looking at and laughed under his breath.

"I do not believe those are appropriate ornaments for a Christmas tree," she said, her voice still husky.

"You are right," he agreed, staring at the red and green striped socks, green silk boxers, pink panties and white bra hanging from the tree.

With a grunt, he sat up and rolled to his knees. Leaning over, he helped her up off the floor then walked to the tree. Removing their undergarments, he handed her the panties and bra. She put them on with less grace than she previously had shown due to her size. Booth watched and smiled at the sight of the woman he wanted to spend 30, 40 or 50 years with.

She pulled on her shirt but left her pants off then sat down on the couch. After pulling on his boxers, he picked up the cushions and put them back on the couch. Sitting down, he pulled her into his side and sighed. She dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were not going to make love to me in front of the tree," she murmured.

"Bones, there are very few things that I won't do for you," he said softly, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said just as quietly.

They sat watching as the lights on the twinkled and glimmered in the darkness of the late November night.

**~X~M~A~S~**

**A/N: Sleepless, I hope that this is what you were looking for! It was an honor to write for you and I hope you have a very happy holiday!**


End file.
